


Starting to Feel Like Home

by FilthyMercyMain



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthyMercyMain/pseuds/FilthyMercyMain
Summary: Viktor reflects upon what Hasetsu means to him, and he clarifies a few things to Yuuri.





	Starting to Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for a couple years so I'm a little rusty. This is purely self indulgent :)

There were a lot of things that Viktor adored about Hasetsu, but they all seemed to come back stronger the longer he left for, the town truly felt like home for him now. Returning back after his first season back, the rough juggle of learning to coach and be competitor himself, helping his fiancé move to his home country to better both train among the hardest thing Viktor had ever done. And that was not even mentioning preparing two full new routines before the Russians Nationals in only two short weeks after the GPF drew to a close. Sinking deeper into the soothing waters of the onsen, Viktor leaned his head back against the stone siding, his eyes sliding shut as the waters drew closer up his shoulders he could help but feel so grateful to be back home. 

God he was so tired, the past season had been a special brand of hell, a brand that truly didn’t feel all that bad with Yuuri there as a loving barrier to the harsh truth that even the Living Legend can struggle sometimes. His first silver in years was softened as he watched Yuuri reverently press his lips to the medal, before drawing him gently into his circle of arms rink side. That was before he realised what he had just done, turning red and hiding his face in Viktor’s chest. Viktor could feel a smile slide onto his face at the thought.  
It had felt so good walking back into Yuutopia, the sound of Hiroko’s fast feet on the timber before she bundled them both into a tight hug, laughing as she did so. It had made Viktor’s heart feel light to come back to what fast become his family not even a year ago. Toshiya’s kind face popping out from the kitchen to say hello, Mari giving them a wave from the doorway, it all suddenly felt as though they had never been gone. 

To Viktor’s surprise the Katsuki’s had never reopened the banquet room that had been his, citing that they don’t rent family rooms to guests, even though the room was now fairly bare, Viktor had for once felt speechless, Yuuri chuckled beside him before making a snide comment that broke Viktor from his trance and had him side-eyeing his fiancé as his stalked towards his room as Yuuri continued to laugh.

Viktor’s reverie was broken by the sound of wood sliding in its bracket, he raises a hand to move the damp cloth from his eyes to peer at the door, smiling as he watched Yuuri walk in and take a seat next to him in the hot water.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere, I can’t believe this was one of the last places I looked, I should have known.”

“How rude! My own husband doesn’t even know me that well, do I even know you at all?” Viktor dramatically draped one of his arm across his forehead, collapsing against Yuuri’s side.

Yuuri chuckled, moving Viktor’s deadweight from his side, “Not your husband yet,”

“I should be, you won gold!” 

The dark-haired man rolled his eyes, “At Four Continents, I want that gold against you,”

“I should have never made that condition.”

“Ah but you did, Coach, so you need to live with your mistakes.” Viktor whined, he cursed himself everyday when that god forsaken deal came up. He didn’t remember anything about the medal in question being won against him, but once Yuuri got an idea, the stubborn man was had to sway. He was too wrapped up in trying to motivate Yuuri when he made the deal, and now he was paying the price. All he wanted in life nowadays was to finally be called Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov, and his precious love wouldn’t even allow him that.

“You are a cruel, cruel man Katsuki Yuuri,” Viktor sighed and settled back into the onsen, grasping one of Yuuri’s hands tightly in his own, the slide of Yuuri’s ring making him smile. Yuuri was quiet at his side, hair pushed back from his forehead and his eyes closed. This topic of conversation always sewed a seed of doubt within Viktor. Sometimes he wondered if Yuuri truly believed that he wouldn’t marry him without a gold medal, despite how many times Viktor drops very subtle, and truthfully blatant comments about wanting to marry him. 

“You do know that wasn’t serious with what I said in Barcelona,” Yuuri opened one to peer questioningly at him. Viktor took a moment to think before continuing, “I don’t care if you get a gold medal, not to say I don’t think you will! I know you will! But what I- I mean I don’t- I-“Viktor’s eyes flew wide as Yuuri’s hand presses tightly across mouth, eyes boring into his own as he quietly states, 

“Viktor, you’re rambling” Viktor takes a deep breath and relaxes, and Yuuri’s hand falls from his mouth, his eyes never leaving Viktor’s.

“I love you!” rushes out of Viktor’s mouth and Yuuri’s expression softens.

“I love you too, what is this about Vitya?” Viktor always melts when his Yuuri calls him Vitya, and suddenly he feels like he can think clearly again. Taking another deep breath, Viktor starts again.

“I love you my Yuuri, and I want you to know that I was stupid in Barcelona. I didn’t mean it seriously, I want to marry you, I want it so badly it hurts. I know you’ll win a gold medal, but I don’t want our love, and our future to hinge on it. I want it to be its own,” Viktor can feel a soft smile entering his face as he watches Yuuri’s eyes quickly begin to fill with tears, his hands coming up to grasp at his mouth. 

Viktor is not stupid, no matter what others may think, and he is aware of the black abyss of anxiety that plagues his strong love. Though Yuuri knows that Viktor loves him, and has become truly comfortable, he knows it can still sometimes hit him hard if Viktor truly pushes. Tears used to scare him, but now Viktor knows that they are coming from a place of happiness, safe in that knowledge as he softly wraps an arm around Yuuri, bringing him close, but never breaking eye contact.

“My darling, my zolotsye, my love, I’ve never wanted anything more than to be yours, officially. Please let me be Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov,” Yuuri’s tears finally breach and all at once he is sobbing into Viktor’s chest. Viktor pushes one hand through his dark hair, the other coming up to soothe his back as Yuuri rides through his sobs.

Yuuri suddenly surges up and captures Viktor’s lips with his own, the hand that was in Yuuri’s hair tightens as the kiss deepens but still stays just a pure loving touch. When the still shaking man pulls back, Viktor cups his face reverently as Yuuri’s eyes light up under his gaze. Truthfully, Viktor had never told Yuuri that he wanted to take both names, but nothing had ever felt so right since he had first though of it. 

“Vitya, god, you really want to take my name too?” Viktor playfully winked, one hand removing from Yuuri’s face to press a finger to his lips,

“Of course, my Yuuri! That is only if you take mine as well!” Yuuri laughed, still a little choked up as he pressed another quick kiss to Viktor’s lips. He suddenly pulled back further than Viktor would like, pure joy radiating from his face,

“The Katsuki-Nikiforov’s?” Viktor’s heart skipped a beat upon hearing the name from Yuuri’s lips, “I think I can make that work future Mister Katsuki-Nikiforov” Yuuri winked and Viktor couldn’t help tackling him and wrapping his arms securely around the man. 

Hasetsu had started to feel like home, but never more than when he had his fiancé securely in his arms.


End file.
